Mass Alliance Grand Navy
Mass Alliance Grand Navy (MAGN): Overview The Mass Alliance Grand Navy (MAGN for short) is the primary fighting army of the Mass Alliance. They are what most would call the standing army of the Mass Alliance, but the Mass Alliance has two armies: MAGN and the Mass Alliance Armed Forces (MAAF). These two armies are to do two different tasks as well as keep the planets that make up the power of the Mass alliance and the government that controls them in check from both sides having an army. The Mass Alliance uses the MAGN as both a mobile force and defensive army, dividing it into 24 main fleets with additional smaller support groups. Ship types * Cobalt class Frigate * Valiant MK1 Frigate (Largely out of service) * Valiant class Cruiser * Valiant MKIII class cruiser (Post Serpent war) * Brigade class Cruiser * Freeda class Battle Cruiser * Lamorian class Battleship * Everest class Dreadnought * Excalibur class Dreadnought * Killamanora class Light Carrier * Reparation class Assault Carrier Shuttle/Strike craft: * Hunter-Class Shuttle * Lancer-Class Fighter * Amell-Class Fighter Organization The grand navy is organized into several groups ⦁ The Navy (proper): The navy is responsible for the crewing and manning vessels in the MAGN. Such as security, requisitions, cooks, quarter masters, ensigns and so on. It's also responsible for the budget, building of and maintenance of the Mass Alliance's fleet. ⦁ Marine corps For the most part this is the entire infantry of the Mass Alliance and the MAGN. It's to expensive to maintain a large army of soldiers, so instead a small division of strike forces marines with advanced armor and training was used instead. Most squads consist of a sergeant, lieutenant officer and several privates. Squads often have 12-16 marines in it depending on the situation. ⦁ Engineering core The engineering core is responsible for staffing ships and shipyards with educated and competent crews. It also maintains the schools to educated engineers for the MAGN. They have two different groups known as the core and the builders, the core is the ship engineers responsible for repairs and maintenance of ships they are crewed on and the builders assist in building ships, equipment, vehicles and stations. ⦁ Armored division The armored division is one of the smallest in the MAGN, they are responsible for crewing and repairing of the MAGN's vehicles. They maintain their own group of engineers for this. Since the MAGN doesn't staff ground bases or maintains long term ground operations this division is very small. ⦁ Administration The administration is responsible for the logistics of such a large force, most of this department is located on the Judicature. ⦁ Air force The air force like the armored division is responsible for crewing and repairing the MAGN's air presence. Mostly it's large amount of shuttle craft but also it's fighters for use in atmosphere and a small amount of space use. ⦁ Board of Admirals The board of admirals is the 6 highest ranking admirals in the MAGN. Consisting of 5 grand admirals and the admiral of the fleet. However the admiral of the fleet does report to the Martial lord. ⦁ Council of Generals The council of generals once was called the Board of generals but after complaints that it sounded like a joke it was switched to council. That highlights how the council of generals is often seen as a joke among the MAGN. They are responsible for the ground force/marine forces of the MAGN. ⦁ Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence (OSNI) The OSNI is responsible for maintaining the intelligence network of the Mass Alliance. They maintain a small fleet of stealth ships and strike forces known as reaper agents. The OSNI have most of their head offices in the Judicature. The organization is one of the most shady in the Aetherian sector. ⦁ Martial lord The Martial lord oversees all operations and is directly reported to by the board of admirals, the council of generals, the director of the OSNI and the heads of the administrations divisions. The Martial lord is elected by the government from the heads of the military. However despite being in charge of the whole of the MAGN the Martial lord isn't directly involved in most action and is highly overseen by the governing council. It's also the only postion left in any of the mass alliance ranks that still carries the title of lord. Weapons and equipment Weapons: MABP-07 Standard Assault Rifle The MABP-07 or Mass Alliance Bull Pup is the standard rifle of the Grand Navy with a fully and semi-automatic firing mode. Using 5.56mm rounds and a double stacked double row of ammo giving it a 34 round clip. It is also is able to function in a zero atmosphere environment. However it is recommended that it is only used in the semi-automatic mode as it has been known to jam without gravity or atmospheric conditions. MADRM-D07 Designated Marksmen Rifle The MADRM-D07 known more commonly as the bump-lock by marines is the commonly used long range rifle used by the MAGN. It is one of the oldest serving rifle type still used by the MAGN, originally built in 101 DoS by a Talon based company for use in the newly founded marine corps. It was built to be lever action with the idea that zero-atmosphere would cause weapons to jam more frequently. Being built by talons it was also designed with their eyesight in mind and wasn't equipped with a scope. However its reliability has kept it in service for over three hundred years. MASSA-KV1 Standard side arm The MASSA-KV1 standard side arm was introduced into service in 342 DoS to replaced the more aged KL09 standard side arm that were less versatile then the KV1. Jumping from 7mm to a 9mm ceaseless ammunition in the KV1, swap-able with stun rounds which was the major reason for the change. The KV1 loads in the front due to a size issue and angle of the grip, because of this opening the weapon to insert a new clip of ammo disables the firing mechanism so that the users hand isn't at risk of being in line in the event of an accidental discharge. Armor Type 04 Standard Marine Armor The type 04 standard marine armor is a versatile personal protection equipment. It carries a small shield system that deflects small arms fire, however will fail against more heavy weapons such as assault rifles. It also contains several long range communications and heads up display (HUD) built into the armor. It's made of a heavy plastic metal blend and can be custom fit to any race in the Mass Alliance with the exception of the Tribion. The standard color is Mass Alliance blue, the same blue used in the Mass Alliances's flag, however there are several variations of color and camouflage. The suit requires the use of a body glove under it to protect against hazards like a zero atmosphere exposure, this allows the suit to maintain the wearer in space for an average of three to six minutes depending on oxygen consumption, the suit can be fitted with an additional oxygen pack to increase lengths of space walks. Type 05 Commando Marine Armor During the Serpent war in 377 DoS the MAGN suffered massive casualties to its shock troopers in the defense of the eastern worlds. It was clear that despite the advances of the type 04 armor it was inadequate to the current threat. The type 05 was designed in order to compensate for plasma weapons, taking lessons learned from the Nova armor the type 05 was a leap forward; a leap that couldn't be afforded. By the time the first of the type 05 armor was rolling out to top level troops returning from the front the first battle of the Shield took place and paused all resources. The Type 05 armor was to expensive for the number needed and so only a handful were made before the end of the Serpent war. Instead the few type 05 armors that were made were distributed among commando groups such as task force 407 Majestic team. Plasma shields, taken from killed warlords, were intended to be equipped but due to the limited availability of intact packs after combat these were reserved for the Nova corps, however some did work their way into the hands of Marine commandos. Nova Crops The Mass Alliances most advanced infantry. Given advanced cybernetic augmentation and some light genetic augmentations. They are screened out of the already elite members of the upper Marine corps. They have the strongest armor and shielding found in any Mass Alliance and all of the Aetherian section (known anyhow). Trained in all environments of combat those who do join the ranks of the Nova crops are those that are ready to dedicate their lives to the crops and serve till death. The Nova's almost exclusively use hand held rail guns as their main weapons. The exceptions is propelled explosives and heavy machine guns. Nova members are also known to be head hunted by the Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence (OSNI) for their Reaper agent program. Ground Vehicles * MAATT * MALT-115 * MAMBT-104 Rankings Highest to lowest for naval officers * Martial lord * Admiral of the fleet * Grand admiral * Admiral * Vice-admiral * Rear admiral * Commodore first class * Commodore second class * Commodore third class * Captain first class * Captain second class * Captain third class * Captain fourth class * Commander * Lieutenant-commander * Lieutenant * Sub-lieutenant * Midshipman * Warrant officer first class * Warrant officer second class * Chief petty officer * Petty officer * Leading hand * Ensign * And cadet below that Highest to lowest for ground army * Martial lord * General of the army * General * Lieutenant general * Colonel * Lieutenant colonel * Major * Captain * Commander * 1st lieutenant * 2nd lieutenant * Sub-lieutenant * Commander Sergeant major * Master Sergeant * Corporal * Privet first class * Privet second class * And enlisted bellow that MAGN fleets Primary fleets * 1st fleet (aka shield defense force): 1 Judicature class fleet carrier, 3 Everest class dreadnought, 42 Valiant class cruiser, 12 Cobalt class frigate * 2nd fleet (aka Ocweus defense fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 57 Valiant class cruiser, 15 Cobalt class frigate * 3rd fleet (Crystal station defense fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 3 Everest class dreadnought, 36 Valiant class cruiser, 12 Cobalt class frigate * 4th fleet (Empress defense fleet): 5 Everest class dreadnought, 71 Valiant class cruiser, 22 Cobalt class frigates * 5th fleet (First patrol fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 2 Everest class dreadnought, 21 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 6th fleet (Second patrol fleet: 1 Reparation class carrier, 2 Everest class dreadnought, 27 Valiant class cruisers, 4 Cobalt class frigate * 7th fleet (Third patrol fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 2 Everest class dreadnought, 25 Valiant class cruisers, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 8th fleet (fourth patrol fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 2 Everest class dreadnought, 24 Valiant class cruiser, 7 Cobalt class frigate * 9th fleet (fifth patrol fleet): 1 Reparation class carrier, 2 Everest class dreadnought, 32 Valiant class cruiser, 5 Cobalt class frigate * 10th fleet (Tribion prime defense fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 55 Valiant class cruiser, 7 Cobalt class frigate * 11th fleet (Dovona prime defense fleet): 2 Everest class dreadnought, 48 Valiant class cruiser, 51 Cobalt class frigate * 12th fleet (Octavian defense fleet): 34 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate''' ' ''''In total the first 12 fleets of the MAGN are: * 1 Judicature class fleet carrier * 7 Reparation class carriers * 23 Everest class dreadnoughts * 472 Valiant class cruisers * 144 Cobalt class frigates Secondary fleets * 13th fleet (Talonis defense fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 37 Valiant class cruiser, 17 Cobalt class frigate * 14th fleet (Sixth patrol fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 17 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 15th fleet (Thrus defense fleet): 3 Everest class dreadnought, 42 Valiant class defense fleet, 9 Cobalt class frigate * 16th fleet (Seventh patrol fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 19 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 17th fleet (Eighth patrol fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 18 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 18th fleet (Ninth patrol fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 22 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 19th fleet (Tenth patrol fleet): 1 Everest class dreadnought, 34 Valiant class cruiser, 4 Cobalt class frigate * 20th fleet (Eleventh patrol fleet): 25 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate * 21st fleet (Twelfth patrol fleet): 31 Valiant class cruiser, 5 Cobalt class frigate * 22nd fleet (Thirteenth patrol fleet): 29 Valiant class cruiser, 6 Cobalt class frigate * 23rd fleet (fourteenth patrol fleet): 12 Valiant class cruiser, 34 Cobalt class frigate * 24th fleet (Fifteenth patrol fleet): 16 Valiant class cruiser, 3 Cobalt class frigate In total the second 12 fleets of the MAGN are: * 9 Everest class dreadnoughts * 302 Valiant class cruisers * 93 Cobalt class frigates Miscellaneous: * 3 Everest class dreadnoughts (assigned between the first 12 fleets but are shuffled between them constantly) * 125 Valiant class cruisers (assigned to different battle groups and smaller planet defense fleets) * 221 Cobalt class cruisers (assigned to different battle groups and smaller planet defense fleets) Total Mass Alliance Grand Navy fleet: * 1 Judicature class fleet carrier * 7 Repramation class carrier * 35 Everest class dreadnoughts * 899 Valiant class cruisers * 458 Cobalt class frigate * 1,400 total ships